


Lovely

by Anderseeds



Series: Exchange works [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competitiveness in Bed, Digital Art, Groping, M/M, Short Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds
Summary: Art for Smut4Smut!
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Series: Exchange works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718605
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Been a long, long time since I've drawn YGO fanart and it has been a treat to draw these two! I've always adored them. Hope you like this, FleetSparrow!


End file.
